


Agents of Coffee

by viridforest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, these cute dorks, what a bunch of nerds, wrote for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons, a biochemist in the S.H.I.E.L.D academy, gets set up on a date by her friends, hopefully it turns out better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agents of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A fitzsimmons, kinda coffee shop au for a friend. I feel it’s not my best but that’s why I write, to get better, so it can’t exactly be called a failure.

“Oh, of all the things I agreed to this has to be the dumbest. I mean I could be studying or finishing that experiment…but this could be fun, it could be good for me….yeah, yeah!”

Walking down the street towards the brightly lit coffee shop I pulled my coat tighter around me to keep the chill air of late september out. Walking inside the smell of fresh roast coffee instantly overtook my senses and the warm air of the shop quickly washed over me. Looking around I spotted a young man about my age with curly blondish hair sitting in a corner booth on a laptop. This must be the person my friend set me up with, oh let’s hope he’s nice. Sitting down I quickly shrugged off my coat and smiled at my companion as he shut his laptop revealing his blue eyes, my friends did know I was a sucker for blue eyes. Blushing I cleared my throat and thrust my hand out.

“Hello I’m Jemma Simmons, you must be Leopold Fitz, how very nice to meet you.”

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat he took a moment before taking my hand, shaking it lightly.

“Yes, hello I am Leopold but please, Leo is fine. It’s wonderful to meet you Jemma... uh should we get some coffee or…?”

Agreeing we ordered our prefered drinks and sipped at them slowly as we conversed. Asking each other what fields we studied I quickly learned why I had not met him properly before, he was an engineer and an expert in technology where as I was a biochemist, one of the best in the field of life sciences. Two completely different fields but surprisingly the only major difference between us.

“So Leo how did you get into S.H.I.E.L.D? My friend was able to introduce me into it, what about you?”

Taking a sip of his drink before he replied I took another moment to admire him. His curly hair and how it was just the right amount of messy. Shaking my head I quickly refocused on the conversation as he explained how one of his first big projects caught their eye. As we continued to talk and we got more comfortable with each other we soon realized an hour had gone by and the shop was going to close soon. Grabbing our things we paid for the drinks and exited the shop. Turning to him with a smile which he returned before speaking.

“Well that was fun, I rather enjoyed myself, I would love to do it again, well of course only if you want to as well.”

“Yes I would love that, it was a fun night wasn’t it. You know they’re doing a Harry Potter movie marathon at the cinema next Saturday and Sunday, we could go do that if you want?”

“Yes, I love Harry Potter! So I’ll meet you outside the academy then?”

“Yes, that’d be perfect,” I replied with a smile.

After exchanging our numbers and walking to our separate destinations I couldn’t help but smile. I had just had a wonderful date with a cute boy, got his number and we’re going on a second one, this was better than studying.  

Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket I quickly pulled it out seeing I had a new message.

_Had a wonderful time tonight, can’t wait till next weekend ox -Leo_

Yep, definitely better than studying.


End file.
